Dark Carnival
by GregGregGregGregGreg
Summary: What happens when the Winchester boys find themselves getting in over their heads? Will Sam's heart be broken when he finally decides to love again?UPDATE: 102206
1. Everything's Bigger in Texas

Dean glanced over to the seat near-by him where Sam lay looking sadly at the computer screen.

"You're gonna have to get over this, man. I know it's going to be hard, but you can't sit around all day and look pitifully out the window." Dean spoke.

"I know… I just can't get her off my mind." Sam was at the brink of tears.

Dean quickly dropped the subject, "Okay… Well, where the hell should we go?"

"We have two choices," Sam said, gladly dropping their previous conversation. "Texas: four people went missing in two months. Or Oklahoma: a group of teenagers disappeared at a lake."

"Damn." Dean commented. "We're going to Texas!"

Sam looked at Dean awkwardly, "Oklahoma's closer. Why Texas?"

Dean smirked, "Because everything's bigger in Texas…" Dean stood and grabbed his car's keys, "You coming?" He asked as he excitedly moved out the door. Sam stood and followed his insane brother.


	2. Pretty Women

After a long car ride, they reached their destination. But, the car's engine was still going.

"Dean, you just passed the hotel." Sam said as he watched a Best Western run out of view.

"The hell with the hotel." Dean's eyebrows raised quickly then lowered. He drove down a few streets, until he came to a club. It had a green sign with the words "THE VIBE" written in a musky yellow tint. He pulled the car to a halt.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam looked at his brother with a 'Goddamn, NO!' look.

"Sam, it's okay to have fun, even with losses. And this is lots of fun!" Dean escaped from the car and locked it once both of them were out.

The Winchester boys walked into the club as live music was playing. "Hmm…" Dean grunted to the music choice, his grunt quickly turned to a charming smile as a strawberry-blonde girl walked by carrying a tray full of drinks. He poked Sam, "Go on, get her tiger…" Dean pushed Sam towards the passing girl, knocking them together.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam said as drinks flew everywhere.

"It's okay." The woman smiled at Sam.

"Let me help you…" Sam bent down and picked up the shards of broken glass, then handed them to the woman.

"Thank you. I'm Holly, by the way." Holly smiled as she held out her hand.

"Sam." He reached out and shook her hand.

Dean laughed from far where he was watching Sam, "Amateur." He walked into the back where music was being played.

"You know, I'm about to go on break, wanna go watch the next performance with me? It's my roommates, I promised I'd be her support." Holly sat down her tray.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Sam smiled; somehow he had lessened his grief about Jess.

Holly gave him a smile in return, "Okay." She grabbed his hand and led him to the backdoors.

"Woo!" A woman's voice from onstage yelled,

"Let's give it up for Frances Williams! Isn't he just awesome-fantastic?" A man said, standing beside the woman.

"Our next contestant is super-awesome! Her name is Vanesse Jorél; she's super-ultra-fantastic! Let's make her feel welcome!" The woman yelled peppily. The crowd gave a round of applause for the new artist.

"Okay… Thanks, guys." Vanesse said to her awkward announcers. The young woman hid herself behind a piano, her hazel eyes finding which key to strike first. "This first song is very dear to me, I've loved it since I first heard it. And I'm so pleased to play it for you guys. Yeah… Well, I'm going to shut up and play now." Her voice began to ring throughout the building; it was beautiful and somehow alluring. _"I see a red door and I want it painted black…"_

Dean smiled as Vanesse's hands touched the piano.

"Hey." Sam said as his brother smiled with song selection,

"Oh, hello, Sam. And…?"

"Holly," She smiled, "Vanesse's my roommate." Holly tilted her head to the stage.

"Really?" Dean's eyebrows rose once again. "I'm Dean."

Vanesse's set finished after about fifteen minutes, "Thank you so much. You all are a great audience!" She stood and walked off the stage waving to everyone watching her.

"Come on, let's go congratulate her!" Holly dragged the two boys to the end of the stage's staircase, "That was fabulous! You so won!" Holly exclaimed brightly.

"You really think so?" Vanesse asked out of confusion. Dean smiled at her; she was a pretty girl. "Who are these guys you've picked up?" She whispered in Holly's ear.

"Oh, this is Sam." Holly smiled as Sam gave a wave, "And Dean." She indicated him.

"I'm Vanesse, pleased to meet you." She gave the boys a small smile as a loose, dark curl fell in her face. "So, you guys from around here?" She struck conversation as she let her flirtatious side show.

"No, we're here investigating the missing people." Sam replied before his brother could say anything flashy. Vanesse's expression grew sorrowful once the mention of missing people came up.

"Damn it, Sam. We've been with these girls for, what, five minutes? And you've already managed to piss one off!" Dean whacked Sam upside the head.

"It's nothing personal…" Vanesse spoke through a distressed face, "My brother was the last one to disappear."

"Would you mind answering a few questions for us?" Dean asked, awkwardly gently.

"No, go ahead, ask away."


	3. Private Investigating

"Where was your brother when he disappeared?" Sam cut to the chase, skipping through Dean's flirtatious questions. Knowing his brother, he'd probably pull some crap like: "Would you like to do some _private investigating _with me?"

"Um… He was on a date. And his date came back, but he didn't." Vanesse explained as she tucked a curl behind her ear. She was fighting back tears, the memories of her brother all came back in a flash.

"Do you know where they went?" Dean questioned as he put a hand on her shoulder. Vanesse shook her head.

"Do you know anybody that would know?" Sam asked.

She remained non-verbal and nodded her head. "Yes, we do." Holly spoke for her.

"That's great, could you tell us where they live?" Sam spoke, seeing as Dean was too caught up in being 'sensitive and caring' towards the other girl.

"Yeah, his girlfriend Marilyn Hante, but… There's a slight problem. She's not said much since the accident, and what she has said, has nothing to do with the missing people."

Sam nodded his head, "Okay… Dean, move your ass, we gotta go."

Dean pulled away from the woman, "Alright. We'll see you two later."

"No, no, no… I'm coming with you." Words fell from Vanesse's mouth as she broke her wrath of silence.

"I dunno." Sam said, considered of the burden.

"Look, my brother, he was my best friend and someone, something, took him away from me. And, personally, I want to find that bitch and kill them." She explained her sorrows.

Sam looked at Dean for an answer, "Okay. Fine." He read Dean's expression. Dean pulled his car's keys out of his left pocket and walked towards the door in expectation for everyone to follow his lead.


	4. Deep Paranoia

A soft, feminine hand knocked on the door of Marilyn Hante. "Who is it?" An overly paranoid voice yelled.

"Marilyn, it's Nessy. I brought some friends with me." Vanesse waited for a reply.

The door cracked as a blue eye appeared through the crack, "Okay…" She spoke as she opened the door fully.

Marilyn looked as though she had completely lost all sanity; her face wide with paranoia and depression, her hair, arranged messily in a bun on the back of her head, half-highlighted for loss of color-treatment, dark lines running down her face from where her make-up had run and her clothes dirty, loose and comfortable as if she had been sleeping all day.

As the four walked into Marilyn's house they found it was oddly clean, and organized.

"Mary, this is Sam, and Dean. They're investigating Nathan's disappearance, and were hoping you could answer some questions." Holly said gently, almost as if speaking to a little child.

"I can't," Marilyn broke into tears and collapsed on her couch.

"Just try, okay?" Holly smiled at her for comfort. Marilyn nodded her head slowly as she sobbed.

"Could you tell us what happened when he went missing?" Sam kneeled down to her level.

Marilyn looked him in the eyes, "You won't believe me."

"We'll be open minded." Dean joined in the conversation.

"He was always, crazy… Yet, strangely romantic. He told me one night that he wanted to take me somewhere, so I agreed." Marilyn took a deep tearful breath.

"Mary, they're going to help. You've just got to tell them what you know." Vanesse sat next to her.

"He blindfolded me, and when they were removed, we were at a run-down carnival. It was… Amazing. The full moon lit everything perfectly, I remember… I was totally happy.

He said he had yet one more surprise for the evening, so on with the blindfolds. He sat me down in the fun house and told me to wait… I agreed. And then…" She burst into sobs. "And then, I heard him scream. He had never screamed before. So, I went outside and there was something. It looked well human, but… It was, pale… Very, pale. Just, so very pale… And it…" She paused for tears were rapidly being created.

"Go on," Holly told her.

"It bit him… I know that I sound crazy, but it did. It bit him… And then it dragged him off. And then the night fluttered away, and I searched for him for hours. So, after I discovered them to be nowhere to be found, I ran back to the city. And convinced myself I was insane… But, I saw it. I saw it." Marilyn wiped her face of the ocean it had become.

"Vampire?" Sam looked at his brother.

Dean nodded, "Vampire."

Holly seemed rather taken aback, she gave a small aspirated laugh. "Vampires? You two are crazy." She spoke unevenly, almost nervously...

"Think about it, Holly. Night, they were there, but when the sun rose they weren't… And they bit Nathan… I mean, how many things run around randomly biting people?" Vanesse said with a playful smile.

"Well, maybe it was an oversized dog!" Holly defended herself.

"Hell of a freaky dog that would be…" Vanesse replied.

"Better than saying it's a 'vampire'!" She quotationed.

Vanesse fell into 'argument' mode, "Well, they OBVIOUSLY exist if one freaking bit my brother!"

As the two argued, Dean and Sam remained questioning Marilyn.

"So, do you know where this carnival is?" Dean asked the still sobbing woman.

Sam whacked Dean on the chest, "Dude, she was blindfolded."

Dean searched for words, trying to make his question sound intelligent, "Well…-"

"I don't know where it is." Marilyn replied as she sucked back tears. Sam gave his brother an 'I told you so' look. By this time, Vanesse and Holly had already finished their argument. They were rather 'sisterly' towards each other.

"Alright, thanks for your time." Sam said, as the four said their goodbyes to the soaking woman.

"Now to find an old carnival…" Dean cracked his neck as he walked towards the car yet once again.


	5. I was trying to set a record

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. I just got back from a mini-vacation, but I finally made another chapter. Enjoy!

Vanesse and Holly stood at the steps of Marilyn's house, arguing, instead of following the two

"Dean, it's late, we should probably check in to the hotel." Sam stood near his brother. Dean sat there as he stared at Sam pitifully. "Dean, seriously!"

"Seriously, you have some phobia of beautiful women." He retorted. Sam rolled his eyes, sometimes he had a deep hate for Dean's voice. "Come on, you know you're into Holly."

"I am not!" Sam snapped.

"Sammy, I am the date master. I know when someone's into someone." He smiled as his self-pride took over.

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Sam and Holly cracked.

Dean's smile spread as it grew a smart-aleck attitude, "I told you so!"

Vanesse responded with a very know-it-all attitude as well, "Hell yes, I do!" Perhaps the four had more in common than they had realized.

After moments of awkward silence the group got back on the road. Soon, landing at the club they had first met at, but it looked quite different. Police cars lay placed around in various amount, lined 'CAUTION' tape spread about the building.

"Oh, wow…" Vanesse hurriedly opened her car door. "Wonder what that's all about…"

Immediately the brothers stood, leaving Holly in the car, and searched for the nearest policeman. "So, uh… Paul," Dean said reading the policeman's nametag, "What happened here?"

The officer looked at Dean suspiciously, "Someone was killed."

"Could you give us more details?" Dean put his hand on his chin trying to look 'sophisticated'.

"The victim was found with a bite mark on its neck, we're assuming a dog, or something, attacked." He remained suspicious.

"Hmm…. Yes, could we see the body?"

"Who the hell are you?" The name-tagged man put a hand on his hip in a rather girly way.

"Private Investigators. I'm Harley Davidson, and this is Mr. Dan Davidson." Dean smiled as he used fake names.

"And this is…?" He indicated Vanesse.

"My girlfriend." Dean slid his arm around Vanesse's waist. She gave him an unsure glance, to which Dean winked at, letting her know to play along.

"Right…" 'Paul' led the three to the heavily caution-taped area, where a body lay. Two holes were found in the neck, resembling bite marks.

"How long has he been dead?" Sam asked.

"About fifteen minutes."

"Thanks… Harley, I need to talk to you." Sam walked to his brother, who was now smiling in self-pride.

"What's up?" He replied, arm still around the girl.

"The body has only been dead about fifteen minutes, he should be a full, bloodless vampire in few hours. Once he's transformed he'll probably go to the carnival ground, where all the other's are."

Dean took a deep breath in, "Okay, then first thing's first. We've gotta find the carnival. Then hunt the bitches down."

Vanesse's heart ran exceedingly, "Are you going to have to kill my brother?"

"I dunno… But, we'll try everything we can not to."

"Okay! First off, why are we standing here hovering over a dead body, which was attacked by a dog. Secondly, Vanesse I want to leave." Holly appeared behind them.

"Alright, let's get the car." Vanesse looked at her waist, which was caressed by Dean's arm. "You can let go now… Harley."

"Damn, I was trying to set a record." He pulled his arm back to his own side.

"…Riight… Didn't your parents teach you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Not really…"

Vanesse smiled, she reached in her black-sequin purse and pulled out a pen, "Incase you need us for some _investigational_ work, you'll need a way to contact us." She took his hand and wrote down ten numbers.

"Ew, you're disgusting. Let's go!" Holly flared her nostrils, though she was in her twenties, she was still a child at heart.

"Okay, okay!" Vanesse was quickly dragged away by her anxious roommate.


	6. Only a While Until the full Moon

"Dean, this is going to be hard." Sam said in the comfort of their hotel room, as he typed on his laptop.

"Nah… How many carnivals can there be here?" Dean sat on the nearest bed throwing a ball up and down. Sam turned his computer in Dean's direction, showing the number on the screen. "Oh…" He stood corrected. "Well… Looks like we've got some researching to do…"

After many clicks of the keyboard, Sam spoke. "Check this out, there was an old fair ground here. But it got shut down five years ago, 'cause of some accident where people went missing. Looks like people have been missing ever since, but it's been subtle. Nothing seems to have turned anyone's head until now, when so many people left at once."

"Where is it?"

"Uh… I dunno. It doesn't say."

"Oh, well… We should ask Vanesse and Holly if they know anything." Dean let his love for women show.

"Dean…" Sam grunted.

"Hey, you've got to admit. It'd be nice to have someone by our sides who knows their way around." He attempted to tie logic into his own want.

"Fine." Sam agreed with irritation.

Dean smiled as he reached for his cell phone, after dialing a few numbers a voice came from the phone.

"Hello?" Vanesse spoke through the other end.

"Guess who."

"Oh, hi Harley!"

"Hey, girlfriend."

Vanesse laughed, "We're ridiculous…"

"Yeah, maybe. But Sammy and I gotta talk to you guys about some more carnival stuff." Dean tried not to kill the moment.

"Um…Okay, why don't you two swing by our apartment? It's near campus. I can give you directions." Vanesse tried to sound as happy as possible.

"Maybe I'll break my record." He began to talk flirtatiously.

"Maybe, maybe not…"

Sam rolled his eyes and yelled to his brother, annoyed, "Hurry it up, Dean!"

"Well, Sam here's being a bitch. So, I gotta go."

"See you in a little bit?"

"Yeah." Dean hung up his phone and then turned around to face Sam, "Don't get jealous because I get Vanesse and you don't get Holly."

"Ha-ha." Sam laughed sarcastically, "I don't like her. I just don't want to sit and watch you make-out all day"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure you're not there…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanesse hung up her phone and bit her lip with excitement. "Holly!" She shouted as she ran into a bedroom, where Holly laid furiously reading and writing answers.

"What's up?" Holly laughed at Vanesse as she smiled widely.

"Remember those extremely cute guys from last night, Dean and Sam?"

"Yeah? They were really cute." Holly's smiled grew wider.

"Well, they're coming here in just a few minutes!" Vanesse said as she sat herself on Holly's book-filled bed.

"For what?" Her face grew cautioned.

"Something about the carnival and the vampires… But, they're going to be here."

"Why are you so obsessed with vampires?" Holly frowned.

Vanesse's smile faded, "I am not obsessed with them."

"Then why are you so interested!" Holly put down her pencil and crossed her arms at her remark, feeling an argument stirring.

She looked at Holly like she was crazy. "My brother died. You know how close we were! I wanted to know what killed him, and those two boys found me an answer. And I believe them. I know it's strange, but… I trust them. I trust him."

Holly stared at her sarcastically, "Yay. How heart-warming. Just so you know, all that flirting you do with 'Dean'… It's not pleasant."

"How can you be so… Insensitive? My brother died. He was all I had left! You know. You were there the day of that fire. You were there the day I lost my parents.

After they died, Nathan told me everything was going to be okay, and not to worry because he was going to take care of me. And then he got ripped away from me too! But, when Dean touched me, all that pain… All that sorrow I had been drowning in for so long, it just… Disappeared." Vanesse preached her feelings through teary eyes.

Holly rolled her eyes through this sob story, "Oh, go write a song about it."

"Maybe I will!" Vanesse stormed out of the door, and then sat herself down at their piano.

Holly brought her hand to her mouth as her chin started to tremble. "_I don't want to hurt her… But I have to protect myself…_" The two sides of her mind battled. "_Only a while left until the full moon._"


	7. BloodThirsty

The reasonably sized apartment was filled with the sound of piano and vocals as Vanesse played on. The faint sound of a doorbell came through all the music. "Nesse stop playing, they're here." Holly yelled, and then ran to the door; taking a deep breath she opened it. "Hi."

Sam smiled, "Hey… Are you okay?" He asked; she seemed rather nervous.

"Yeah, fine…" She opened the doorway for the two boys to enter.

Vanesse appeared beside the three. "Hello."

Dean opened his mouth to say something when Sam beat him to it, "Let's get to business… We found a list of missing people dating back to about five years ago. We were hoping you guys could tell us if they were in any certain phenomenon."

"Okay." Vanesse quickly agreed. Holly stood silently.

"Alright. Kara Wilkinson?" Dean took over.

"I went to high school with her, she was a pain in the ass." Vanesse answered as Holly slowly slipped away into her own room.

Dean read off the list, "Garrett Jerome?" Sam eyed the leaving girl, soon following her.

Vanesse scratched her head, deep within thought. "I think he was Holly's first boyfriend."

As the two conversed with questions and answers, Sam silently shut the door to Holly's room behind him. Holly was sitting on the side of her bed with her head bowed slightly and her hands clasped to her mouth. "Hey, mind if I hide out here? I don't really want to be there if they start making-out on the kitchen counter or something…"

Holly let out a small, uneven laugh, "Well, you're safe in here." She sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing."

He pushed her hair out of her face then held her chin, "Something's wrong." Her face was streaked with tears; it was rather adorable in Sam's eyes.

"You're my friend, right?" Holly wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yes."

"Would you do something for me?" She asked.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Don't go to the carnival… Please." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why not?"

"I wish-" She broke off into tears, "I wish I could tell you."

Sam took her chin again, so they were looking directly in each other's eyes, "You can tell me anything." They stood for a moment or two gazing into their eyes, until they collapsed into a kiss. As it got deeper Sam pulled away, eyes widened, "Your… Your teeth, they're pointed. Oh my gosh, you're a vampire!"

Holly clasped her mouth, "No… No, I'm not."

"Then… Why?"

"I'm half vampire… Only blood-thirsty at full moons." She stood to look out a near-by window at the darkening sky. "Right now, I'm transforming…" Holly looked at Sam and found him panicked, "Don't worry… It takes a few hours…"

Sam rose and walked right next to her, "I didn't know that was possible."

"It probably wouldn't be. Except for an old family legend, on my vampiress side." Holly lingered for a moment as she placed her head gently on the windowsill.

"You wanna tell me about it?" He put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

"Not really." She turned to Sam and rested her head on his chest.

"Okay." Sam honored her requests, "But Dean and I, we can help with this. Whenever you're ready."

She shook her head, "No. Please don't tell him… Just keep it between us."

"Why can't they know?" He asked.

"Because, I can't control myself once I'm a vampire. If people knew, they'd run away… I don't want that. I just want to be normal."

"I know the feeling. Well, I don't know _that exact _feeling, but I know the feeling." Sam spoke, as they stood embraced.


	8. Emmiliano Poltrovano

**Author's Note: ** Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, but here's the next chapter. Before you read it, I just have to say I'm sorry about the Emmiliano Poltrovano thing, but I just had to do it...

"Jacob Carter?" Dean asked with his last bit of hope.

Vanesse shook her head, "My friend's cousin, he worked at a movie theater."

Dean grew agitated, as their connections became less connected. "Well, this sucks."

"What sucks?" Sam and Holly came through the door just in time to hear those three words.

"All of the victims, they aren't related in any way." Dean griped.

"So, what now?"

He took a deep breath in, "Now to find every fucking carnival in this town." Dean looked towards the two girls; one sitting across from himself, and the other cowering behind Sam. "You two wanna come?"

"Blood-sucking Vampires? Run-down carnivals? Who _wouldn't _want to come?" Vanesse smiled, eager for adventure.

Sam turned to face Holly, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll stay here…" She forced a smile upon her worried expression.

"Could you two give us a moment?" Sam asked them.

Dean smirked, "Of course we can…" Dean led Vanesse outside of the apartment building as they waited for the other two to finish conversing.

"Sam, don't go… Please. Nothing but bad things happen." Holly pleaded.

"Dean and I are prepared for this, don't worry. We're going to fix it all." Suddenly Holly broke into more tears, "You know where the carnival is, don't you?" Sam said gently. She simply nodded as her eyes flooded with water. "Would you tell me?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and bent down so they were eye level.

Holly shook her head, "No… I wish I could tell you, but if I did you and Dean and 'Nesse would end up getting hurt, just like everyone else that went near that vampire cave."

"Dean and myself have been dealing with this sort of thing all of our lives, we can stop it. But, we just need you to tell us the location…." He tried convincing her.

Holly shook her head again and sniffled a bit, "No."

Sam inhaled a deep breath, "Okay, but I'm going to find the carnival and stop whatever is happening." He began to make his way to the door.

"Sam." Holly spoke. He turned to look at her, "Just promise me one thing." She caught up to him and put her hand on his cheek, "Please, be careful." She placed her arms around Sam's neck; embracing him she kissed his cheek, then let go gently. She stood back as Sam walked out of the apartment building. He came to the car where Dean and Vanesse stood talking cozily.

"Let's go." Sam said as he rushed into the passengers seat, thoughts racing though his mind, as a decision lay heavy on his chest. Should he tell Dean or no?

The three sat in the car marking off labels of carnivals they had visited. "So, Captain, where's the next stop?" Vanesse asked as they all grew bored of their search.

"Round Top, Texas. Population 77…" Dean replied as they passed a sign.

Seeing as Round Top was a very small town, they came to the next carnival in practically no time at all. Dean pulled the car over at an old, beaten carnival ground. "Okay, now to scope this one out."

The car doors opened as the three scattered out of its with holding. It was dark, and annoyingly mysterious. Yet, so quiet it was almost peaceful. Until a hurried man ran through the old festivities, breathing heavily.

Dean and Sam ran to the trunk of the car almost immediately. Dean grabbed some rope, as Sam took a wooden stake. They ran off to find the distraught man, with Vanesse following.

"Sam, you look over there, Vanesse you follow him." Dean yelled, getting into his 'bossy' mode.

Vanesse followed Sam as he obeyed his brother's orders. They searched the grounds for any sign of a person in hiding. Sam led the girl through many different carnival-attractions; Vanesse stopped and tapped Sam's shoulder. She nodded her head towards a game stand where a cupboard lay shaking.

Sam slowly walked towards the vibrating object. Like the suspense in a horror movie, his hand clasped the cupboard's handles, moving with delay. The door opened as a shaking man lay inside.

"They 're going to find me! They're going to find us! They'll find us all!" He shouted through a heavy Italian accent. A nametag lay on his white ice-cream-man uniform, it was printed with "Emmiliano Poltrovano."

"Who? Who's going to find you?" Sam asked as he crouched down to the cupboard's height.

The Italian man froze, "Them!" He pointed. Sam and Vanesse quickly turned around to see a pale man holding an unconscious man, whom they knew to be Dean. Vanesse turned around again to find more pale people surrounding them. Dark haired minions struck the remaining three over the head, knocking them out completely.


	9. Explanations

Sam woke to find himself, as well as the other three, hanging by their arms. They were bound at the wrists and tied to the ceiling. A vampiric woman cackled at their distress as Sam tried to escape. He began to breathe heavily, "What's going on?"

The woman cackled again, "Silly little mortals…"

A man appeared behind the woman, talking into her ear "Is it time now?" He spoke.

"Not, yet. Can't we have some fun with them before they're disposed?" A devilish smile appeared on the pale face.

"Of course, my master." The two laughed evilly before their victims.

Sam repeated himself, "What's going on?"

She looked at Sam disgustedly, "All you people ever do is whine and ask questions, but fine… I'll give you some answers… What's going on is I've captured you, and it should be quite fun for me, and not so much fun for you!" Her look of disgust turned into yet another smile as her sentence ended.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, still wriggling his wrists; trying to break free.

"Stop trying, boy, it's no use." She laughed, "I am Altesse Du Le Mal, a vampire of high importance." She said proudly.

"What—" Sam was cut off by Altesse,

"No more questions." She snapped her white fingers and pointed to the un-awakened three. "Wake them." She shouted as minion-like servants came to the vampiress' aid.

Dean, Vanesse and Emmiliano were all three rudely wakened by blood-less hands patting and pricking at their faces. Fear had captured Vanesse and Emmiliano's speech; they remained silently shocked.

"Hello, darlings." Altesse smiled at the pain the four would soon endure. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the rather impatient vampiress, "Oh, right… You're expecting an explanation… Basically, you're all going be put in pain then valiantly try to escape, but fail."

"What the hell? Why are you doing this?" Dean spoke up.

"More explanations, that's all it ever is with you… I'm simply following the legend." She stopped for a moment; rolling her eyes she talked some more, "I guess you want me to explain that too… Once upon a time there was a wonderful vampiress leader, much like myself, she ruled all and conquered the living. Until one day she fell for a mortal man, but he never loved the way she loved him… The mortal said he had wanted to meet with her, but that meeting ended with great anger. She was swindled, Our Queen ended up with a chunk of wood through her heart, but before her undead life ended, through her anger she shouted out a dark promise.

Her last words rung about the room:

'As time flits and flows with passing by,

You seek yourself with beloved company.

As I was deceived, the curse will turn,

And all man will be dead in return.

As onced loved blood fills the floor

I will escape from my hidden door.

Through the half ling's portal, I will appear,

And turn humanity into nothing but fear.'

After her enchantment wood was thrown into her and thus she ended with smile upon her face. It was written in stone, and now it's coming true."

Sam grew worried as he deciphered the spell's contents; he decided to wait for a moment alone with Dean to converse his worries.

"Now, then… Whose blood to fill the floor with?… Oh, hell, I choose you all!"

"Oh, shut up, woman…" Dean said rudely to her face.

"Excuse me?" Altesse glared at Dean.

"Like you could ever kick my ass." He swung himself forward and kicked Altesse in the chest, knocking her backwards. She stood almost instantly as her servants held the struggling Dean to his bonds.

Altesse stared at him like he was a rat running about a basement, "You don't make me very happy…" She pulled a knife up off a near-by table and walked slowly towards Dean, whom was looking almost fearless. She pressed the knife against his neck and cut him lightly, it drew blood, but not too much; she wanted to keep them alive for the while. Pulling the knife back to her own body, the vampiress licked the bloodstained knife; feeding her thirst.

Dean twitched at the constant stinging in his freshly cut neck, "You're sick."

"Yes, and you're dead." She took her knife and cut a fine line up his shirt, revealing his bear chest. Altesse pricked at his flesh as she felt his muscles tighten beneath his skin. He grunted at the pain, trying not to shout. "It's such a shame too, you're such a handsome fellow…" She kissed his bleeding neck, not biting him, but sampling his blood.

Something inside Vanesse roared, feeling a need to rip the woman's eyes out. She bit her lip out of great desire to be free from her ropes.

"Get off me, bitch." Dean kicked Altesse once again, this time with fear. He knew her strengths now.

Altesse hissed, instead of walking back to Dean, she turned to her side. Making her way to the last person in the row of victims, she stood next to Vanesse and held her face, "You see this cute girl? She's going to die now…"

He looked at the vampire, "What? What'd she do!"

"Well, really nothing… But, she's the beloved… And we need her blood. Plus, it's fun to watch you suffer." Her vampire minions pulled Vanesse from the ropes she was tied up by, and replaced them with pale hands carrying her.

"No… Please, no…" Vanesse breathed unevenly as her face grew red. "Don't… Please…" She begged.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon. Well, hopefully anyways." Altesse cackled as she and her minions carried off the pleading girl.

Dean shouted as he wriggled his wrists, swayed his body; did anything to break free. "Damn it!" He yelled as his attempts failed.

"Dean, I have to talk to you…" Sam said, remaining as calm as possible.

"Not, now, Sam."

"No, now."

"Fine. What is it?"

Sam in took a deep breath, "I think Holly's the half ling from the story."

"What?" Dean looked at him with a pitiful look.

"Okay, listen. Earlier today, I kissed Holly…-"

"Oh, god, Sam… I don't want to hear about this."

"No, her teeth, they were pointed. And, she told me that she was half vampire. And on full moons she turns full vampire, remaining human otherwise. She begged me not to come here because only bad things would happen, and now I know why…"

"Sam, this is crazy."

"Think about it! 'Onced loved blood fills the floor.' Who's Holly's best friend? Vanesse. If we don't do something both of them will be lost, and they won't be coming back."

"Alright… But, how are we supposed to face these people? They're strong, very strong. And they took our weapons. Oh, yeah, and we're tied to the ceiling."

"I dunno, Dean… But, we've gotta try."

"Anyone got a knife?" Dean asked, searching for escape plans.

"In my pocket, I brought it for protection, but it has failed me." Emmiliano motioned towards his left leg.

"Okay, this is going to be extremely strange, but lift your leg up…"

"Um… Okay…" Emmiliano lifted his leg as he was told. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get the knife in my mouth." Dean twitched a teeny bit as he bit the knife poking out of Emmiliano's pocket; it was slightly awkward for him, but he risked it to save the damzel in distress.

Dean grasped the knife in his mouth and lifted his neck towards the ropes. He moved his arms up and down, as if doing chin-ups, sawing the rope through. It took a good fifteen minutes to saw completely through, but it eventually did.

Satisfied, Dean broke free of his bonds and helped the other two escape.

(**Author's note:** Sorry 'bout that last bit, I felt it went by fast... But, I couldn't think of any other way for them to escape.)


	10. Good girl gone Bad

"Alright, we don't have much time. Let's split up, we'll cover more ground. I'll find Vanesse, you two find a way out." Dean ordered. Valiantly he ran to the door, and then found it locked. "This day just keeps getting better and better…"

"Don't worry, my friends!" Emmiliano's Italian accent rang around the room. He pulled a hairpin out of his long, dark hair. He kneeled down next to the doorknob and stuck the pin inside; twisting and turning the metal he unlocked the lock.

Sam turned to his brother, "He kinda scares me…" He whispered.

"Yeah, but he has a constant knack for saving our asses." Dean twisted the doorknob and ran down one side of the hallway they had stumbled upon. "Find a way out." He demanded his brother and the Italian ice cream server.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanesse struggled as she was carried. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up!" Altesse yelled as she leaded her minions down a corridor.

"No, tell me! Where are you taking me? What are you doing to the others?"

"God, you're annoying!" Altesse snapped her fingers, and Vanesse was beaten over the head. And once again everything faded to white.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean made his way down many different hallways and corridors, quietly escaping from many different vampires that crossed his way. He was determined.

On the other side of the lair, Emmiliano and Sam searched and opened every door seeing if light was on the other end. They heard voices coming up the hallway,

"They escaped? Oh, the Master's not going to take this very well… Let's have—" The vampire was interrupted.

"Shh…" The other sniffed about the air. "I smell human." He whispered.

Sam and Emmiliano slowly inched away from the bloodthirsty vampires, but found one in front of them.

"Boss, think I found 'em." A rather tall, pale, muscular man took the two by their shirts and lifted them off the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanesse woke, but only to see a piece of purple cloth tied around her eyes. She felt withholding ropes on her wrists and ankles as she tried to move them about. She was laid on a stone platform, with her shirt un-buttoned halfway.

On her stomach were markings: a series of many circles spiraling into a point just below her navel. The circles were caressed with triangular shapes around their edges, making it seem whimsical. The same engravement was found on the floor to the left of the platform.

She felt a cold breeze run about her bare stomach, "…Hello? Is anyone there? Help me!" Vanesse spoke as she twisted about in her bonds.

"You talk WAY too much! Why can't you people just learn to be quiet?" Altesse slapped the struggling girl across the face. "Besides, it'll all be over soon… Well, no, but it's fun to deceive you." The pale woman cackled; she was cruel.

"Is everyone else okay? Is Dean alright?"

"Well… Probably not. I left them hanging for my minions; soon they'll be sucked dry from all blood. So, they're all dead in the end."

Vanesse's chin began to tremble, "No…" She whispered to herself in denial. "What is going to happen to me?" She boldly spoke.

"Well, if you were even listening to my delightful story you'd know. We're going to take your blood, throw it on the floor, cast a little spell and then have our leader arrive."

"Why me? I am not the beloved one. Whatever evil this half ling has caused, I was no way a part of it!" Vanesse pleaded.

"You were." A woman in the very corner of the room spoke; someone we all know. "And now our destiny is laid out for us."

"Holly?" Vanesse was shocked at the voices she heard. "Holly, you mustn't give into this foolishness. You don't even believe in vampires."

"Oh, but I love vampires. In fact, I'm half vampire." Holly's evil side walked around the stone platform and traced her fingers around its edges. "At night, I'm simply a bloodsucker. The way it's meant to be!"

"What?" The captive girl grew confused as her surroundings joined in on one huge cackle.

"Are we ready?" Asked Altesse, Holly waved her off. Altesse took an empty vile, a knife and a necklace with a medallion set with the same markings found on Vanesse's stomach, and the floor. Altesse passed the knife and vile to Holly. She pricked Vanesse's skin, where the spirals came to a circle, right below her bellybutton, and drew massive amounts of blood; overflowing the vile. Vanesse screamed as they began their rituals.

Altesse chanted words about, fulfilling a spell. Until a crash came onto the door, "Vanesse!" Dean shouted as he kicked at the door, forcing it downwards.

Altesse flew in his way, "Hello, pretty boy." Altesse took Dean by the shoulders and cornered him. She was surprisingly strong. They went into a never-ending battle; the weight of someone's life on his shoulders seemed to give Dean much more strength to fight against the vampire holding him down.

While Altesse kept the spare busy, Holly quickly closed the vile full of blood and threw it on the ground, right at the point of the spirals engraved in the stone floor. She took the necklace that was lying by and held it over the marking, chanting words.

Dean kicked Altesse against a wall, hitting her head against it. As she lay, unsteady for a few moments, Dean quickly kicked at the wooden door he had broken down, breaking off a small stake of wood. He raged at her sticking the stake of wood straight ahead.

Altesse ducked out of the way with a scream, "Hurry up!" She yelled.

Holly chanted more words, until a red flash of light came. A great look of satisfactions came upon Holly's face, "Avec vous." She shouted, pointing two fingers at Dean. He went flying backwards onto a brick wall. "Let's go."


	11. Shirtless

Dean stood, not bothering to follow the two pale women who had just left the room, but found himself more concerned about the bleeding girl on the stone platform. He placed his hand behind her head to untie the purple fabric covering her eyes. Vanesse jumped at his touch, afraid of what could be next to her,

"It's okay, it's me." Dean spoke gently as he threw the blindfold aside. With Emmiliano's knife that he had yet to return, Dean cut the ropes bound around her ankles and wrists, setting them free. Vanesse winced as she pulled her body up from it laying down position.

"Dean." She said with relief. Suddenly an overwhelming amount of pain possessed her body, she whimpered as she clutched her bleeding stomach.

"Hold on," Dean took his shirt, which had been ripped all the way up, so there was really no point in wearing it, off and bunched it all together as he pressed it against her wound. "Apply pressure there, it should help with the bleeding."

Vanesse nodded and did so. "Where are Sam, and…That guy?" Her memory was quite faded, due to all the bashings she had taken on the head.

"If they haven't been found, they should be finding a way out. Can you walk?"

"I think so…" She sniffled as Dean helped her off the cold stone.

"Okay, let's find Sam."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Sam found himself bound at his wrists, tied to the ceiling. But this time, both Holly and Altesse accompanied him, instead of only the one.

"Holly… Don't do this." He said through a bleeding lip, due to the muscular man before, hitting him.

"I'm no longer Holly, now you can call me Allè." She cackled as she circled the hanging boy. "You were in love with her, weren't you? This little body I posses." She placed her hands on his chest, "Yes, I can feel it." Sam hung, speechless. Allè licked her fangs and then kissed Sam's neck.

Sam screamed in pain, as the kiss turned into a bite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean heard a faint scream, much resembling his brother. "Come on." He took Vanesse by the hand and quickly led her in the direction of the scream.

"Hey, bitch!" Dean yelled as he came bursting through the door of the room where Holly stood, sucking the blood from Sam's body. "Get your own blood!"

Allè looked up, her teeth bloodstained, and her eyes seemed to flash with evil. "Oh, look, it's you again." She cackled as she licked blood from her teeth, "I see you've rescued my beloved, as well. Well done, well done."

Allè applauded, slowly and sinisterly.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, though inside he feared what she may do. But, Allè seemed to be in a more 'playful' mood.

"So, where'd your shirt go?" Altesse hissed at him. "Doesn't really matter, nobody will notice your body rotting… Weather it's clothed or not." She spoke, hoping to get a jolt of fear out of him.

"Yeah, whatever." He had seen rotting flesh too many times to be disgusted or dismayed at its mention.

Allè looked at Dean unsatisfied, and then suddenly regained her smart-aleck face. "Anyhow, you're still defenseless, senseless, hopeless... And… Shirtless…" Allè cackled, which she seemed to do a lot. "Honestly, you think you can defeat me. Especially considering your loss of crew-member."

"What?" Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why, Sam's a vampire now."

Sam appeared right behind Alle, paler than ever, smelling her neck seductively.


	12. My Mistress

**Authors Note: My most humble apologies for the delay! I was awaited Supernatural inspiration ;). Anyways, if I still have anymore readers, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

"Damn it." Dean muttered.

Allè snapped and pointed two pale fingers at Dean and Vanesse, "Le Restent." She cackled as servants took the remaining and hung them with Emmiliano, who was still there, just silent.

"Now, my mistress'?" Sam asked.

"No." Altesse quickly snapped. "Tomorrow night, 'tis almost morning. We need rest."

"Leave them!" Allè ordered. She walked out of the wooden door, Sam, Altesse and all of the other vampires following.

"Now what?" Vanesse lay heavily confused.

"I don't know, yet." Dean stated.

"Perhaps, I may assist you." Emmiliano spoke after his long reign of silence.

Dean peered past Vanesse to the Italian man hanging beside her, "What is it?"

"Well… If we await them to sleep, then escape, we most certainly won't be followed."

"Mmmhmm…" Dean took a deep breath, "Yeah, okay. It's the best we've got…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They let an hour or two pass, so that it was certain they were free from being followed.

"Okay, now to escape…" Dean fell silent for a moment, "Damn. I think I left Emmiliano's knife in the other room."

"That could be a problem." Vanesse said in a faint, weak voice.

"Anybody have any ideas?… Emmiliano, now would be a great time to save our ass."

The Italian man hung, frozen for a moment, "There is a knife, over there in the corner."

"That's great, but we're kind of hanging by our hands." Dean grew an attitude.

"Well, perhaps, one of us may slip through the ropes!" Emmiliano snapped.

"What? Now way! That's ridiculous!"

"It could possibly happen. Maybe, one of our ropes is looser than everyone else's."

Dean stared at him for a moment, "Dude, you're crazy. These vampires are fucking smart, do you think they'd _really_ leave our ropes loose?"

"Just try!" Emmiliano insisted.

"Fine." Dean pulled on the ropes binding his wrists for a few moments. "See, they're perfectly tight!"

He looked at Dean, and then to Vanesse, "What about the girl?"

"If mine aren't loose, why would hers be?"

Vanesse wriggled her hands for a few moments, "Wait a second…" She began to feel her wrists slowly slip from their bindings. After several moments of struggling and distress, both of Vanesse's exhausted hands fell from the ropes that were holding her, as she hit the cold, hard ground.

"…Man." Dean spoke to himself; he hated being wrong.

Vanesse pulled herself to her feet and wearily walked to the stone table that bears the knife. She picked it up, and then walked back towards her fellow victims and cut them free.

"How did you know that one of the ropes would be loose?" Dean asked the heavily accented man.

Emmiliano looked at Dean, shifted his eyebrows and then turned in the other direction.

Shivers were sent up Dean's spine, "He's starting to creep me out..." He whispered in Vanesse's ear.

Vanesse faintly chuckled, "We still have to get passed the locked door, you know."

"Right." Dean took a deep breath and examined the door. "You know what, I'm really starting to hate all of these obstacles…" He spoke as he twisted and turned the doorknob. "Got anymore hairpins?"

"No." Emmiliano replied.

"That's great." Dean stood silently for a few moments, "Okay… This is going to wake all the vampires, so we've gotta be quick. Got it?" Once the two nodded okay, Dean stuck his leg out in front of him and ran into the door; after about three or four kicks, it finally fell down. "…Alright, move." He waited for Emmiliano and Vanesse to get out of the doorway and grabbed the knife that had Vanesse had used to set them free.


	13. Underground Crucible

The path was mostly clear, leaving the three in harmony as the escaped from the cave. Dean led the group as he searched for a door, or an exit at least. Faint footsteps were heard all about the underground crucible, growing closer and closer with ever step.

Vanesse tapped his shoulder daintily, "Dean, I don't want to rush you, but…" She trailed off.

Dean nodded her off as he led the others in a sharp turn. The darkness was bold, creeping around each corner of the damp cave. They walked for a few minutes, listening as the footsteps grew louder and louder.  
As they turned one last time, they found themselves staring at empty wall-space. Dean examined the wall, tracing his fingers around a curving crack in the cave. "There's a door here…" He whispered. "Help me push."

The three pushed against the cracked rock, watching the daylight leak through the opening cave.

"NO!" A voice screamed from a distance, "They're escaping! Quick cease them!" Altesse ordered. Three vampires made a dodge for their prisoners, but found themselves drowned in the newfound light.

Dean slipped himself out of the door, followed by Emmiliano and then Vanesse. They stood in the light for a few moments, gladly accepting the daylight.

**Author's Note:** I know what you're thinking! Short chapter, right? Yeah, I know... Writer's block has been killing me lately.


	14. It's Not That Simple

Dean opened the trunk of his beloved car and pulled out a spare shirt that had been safely tucked into an unpacked bag. He slipped the shirt on with ease and, after shutting the trunk, resumed his sacred place in the drivers seat.

"We ready to get out of here?"

It took about two hours of silence and driving before they drove into Austin.

"There is my store and apartment. I shall like to be dropped off now." Emmiliano pointed outside his window to an ice cream store with an upstairs apartment. Once the car stopped, Emmiliano stepped out and ran to the store, his long hair flailing as he ran.

"What ice cream store has an apartment above it?" Dean wondered aloud.

Vanesse replied with a passive shrug.

After about ten minutes of driving and ariving, Vanesse unlocked her apartment door and threw her keys on the kitchen counter. She clutched her hands to her stomach and groaned as she weakly collapsed her arm on the nearest surface.

"Let me look at it." Dean insisted. He took Vanesse and guided her to a near-by couch. She took her hands away from her stomach, revealing her blood-streaked shirt hovering over an open wound. "Do you have a first aid kit anywhere?"

"In that cabinet, I think." She pointed to a cabinet on the far left side of the small kitchen. "There is not a lot in it, though."

Dean stood and went to the kitchen. He took a bowl sitting out on the counter and filled it with warm tap water. Dean shuffled to the other side of the kitchen to open the cabinet door. He pulled out a white box that read 'FIRST AID' in pretty curling handwriting. He walked back to Vanesse and opened the box. As Vanesse said, there wasn't much: a few band-aids, two large gauze pads and an ace bandage.

"This'll do." Dean walked back into the main room carrying the first aid kit, the bowl of water, and a washcloth. Dean drenched the cloth with the warm water and pulled aside her shirt before he pressed it against Vanesse's stomach. He could feel her flinch every time the wet rag touched her skin. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit..." She replied.

"I'll be gentle."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" He glanced up at her for a brief moment before he began to gauze and bandage her stomach.

"What now?"

"I don't know yet." Dean fastened the bandage in place so it wouldn't come apart. "You're finished."

"Thank you." She smiled at him sweetly.

He stood up slowly before heading to the door. "Take care." He said as he reached for the doorknob.

"Dean, wait." Vanesse shouted.

He abided and walked back towards her.

"Um, tomorrow. You are going to take me with you whenever you go after these Vampires, right?" She stood so they were facing each other.

"Ness, you can't come."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"I'm not going to get hurt." She persisted.

"You were stabbed today."

"I lived, did I not?"

"You're not going."

"Dean." Vanesse whined.

"We already pissed those them off today, tomorrow they'll want to kill us. Trust me, I know."

"Holly and Nathan are my life. I can't let them slip away from me."

Dean looked at her softly for a moment. "I'll do whatever it take to bring back Holly, Sam and Nathan."

She shook her head, "It's not that simple, Dean. I need to come with you."

"Vanesse. Sam and I do this for a living, we find creatures and we hunt them down. It's kind of the family business. These things kill."

"I can handle it. I'm stronger than I look." She pleaded.

"Fine." Dean caved; he knew how she was feeling. "You can come, but you have to promise to stay safe."

Vanesse smiled brightly. "I promise."

He wasn't quite sure why she was smiling. Being able to go gamble your life away with a few psycho vampires wasn't exactly something to shout joyously about, but her smile was precious. She was very sexy in a strange mysterious way. His lips curved into a smile to match hers as they stood in silence for a minute. It was one of _those _moments. The kind of moment that makes you feel weightless, and makes your stomach churn with an unexplainable feeling. Before he knew it Vanesse's arms were wrapped around his neck and their lips were embraced in a sweet kiss.

Dean pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, so that their noses touched. "I have to go."

"Okay." Normally she would have insisted that he stayed, but she was very tired.

"Be safe." He swiftly kissed her forehead before heading for the door once again.


End file.
